


Kuroko x Nigou +Akashi

by alraunechan



Series: KuroAka(Kuro) Day 11.4.15 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, akashi can't handle the sass, kuroko is a lil shit, there is no bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alraunechan/pseuds/alraunechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi can't find his hairbrush. Kuroko has stolen all hairbrushes, forcing Akashi to keep his bedhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko x Nigou +Akashi

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. My first KuroAka/AkaKuro "anything"

"Tetsuya," came a gruff, irritated voice from the bathroom. "Where is my hairbrush?" he tried to sound patient as his was currently running out.

No answer came.

"I don't have time to play this game with you, Tetsuya."

"Did you lose it, Seijuurou?" Kuroko's emotionless voice supplied, although Akashi could tell there was a mocking undertone to it.

"Never mind." He walked back into the bedroom, digging through the top drawer of their shared dresser. Unable to locate his target, he turned to Kuroko once more.

"Tetsuya. I have to be at that meeting in 40 minutes. The drive is 35 minutes. Jobs are on the line."

"Perhaps you should have planned ahead instead of accusing me of sabotaging you, Seijuurou-kun."

At this, Akashi's lips twitched almost imperceptibly, but just enough to satisfy Kuroko, who internally smirked but kept a straight face.

"Enough. I'll have to make do," cursing under his breath, he rushed to the bathroom sink to try and smooth his hair down with water -to no avail.

"Fuck!" Akashi was out of time and fucks to give, opting to instead pretend his hair didn't look like a bird's nest after a hurricane and headed to his office in record time.

Back at home, Kuroko reveled in his victory, opening the door to the balcony to usher in Nigou.

"Papakashi-kun will have to rethink keeping you out there in the middle of January, won't he?" Nigou barked his agreement, letting his head be pet, wagging his tail as he enjoyed the warmth of the heater in the condo.


End file.
